Softball Story
by Demetratomlinson
Summary: this is about a girl that used to play soccer but that got interest in to another sport called softball the girl meets new friends the girl can hit really good in this sport


Once upon a time a girl from Maple Ontario this girl was named Demetra she used to play soccer but than she didn't want to do. She told her mom, "Mom I don't want do soccer anymore because I don't like it". Demetra's mom looked for a place so that Demetra can play. The next day Demetra's mom got a text from her friend. Demetra's mom read the text at it says let Demetra do softball for the Vaughan Vikings for the summer time. Demetra said,"yes I would love to do softball". So than when they went to the vellore community centre Demetra and her sister Stella went to sign up for softball. Demetra and Stella were not in the same division as each other Demetra's division was novice and Stella's division was Squirts.

When they were done signing for softball they went home. Demetra and Stella were so happy that they don't have to do soccer anymore because they didn't like it. The next day it was a Tuesday they went to go buy softball shoes. Demetra and Stella tried on there softball shoes. They loved there softball shoes, softball helmets, softball gloves. They bought everything this needed for softball. Stella's first practice was on Monday. Demetra's first practice was on a Tuesday. Demetra went to Tudor for her first practice she was so excited to finally be playing a different sport that she will enjoy. When Demetra first met her team. Demetra met this girl named Charlottle, another girl named Daniella L, another girl named Nicole, another girl named Olivia, another girl named Alessia, another girl named Monika, another girl named Sara, another girl named Alexandra, another girl named Daniella, another girl named Elena, and the last girl named Carly. The girls were really nice to Demetra. Then Demetra met her coach named Gary. The girls started practicing for the first game of the season. Demetra versed someone from her school named Sarah. She didn't want to verse her because they went to the same school.

When the practice ended the girls went home and got some rest. When the Thursday came along the girls were ready to play there first game of the season Demetra tried her best at hitting the bat she couldn't do it. The other girls did really good at hitting. The girls lost the game they tried their best at the first game. It was hard in all but Demetra will always try her best in any game she plays. Demetra never played softball before this was her first time playing softball with other girls around her watching her hit a bat. When the next Tuesday came the girls came to practice they were all ready to practice what they did wrong in the game. This summer Demetra is doing her best in hitting and catching because with her strong right arm she can throw really good with it. Demetra gets injured sometimes in her games this summer she got hit in the lip really good the ball came right at her lip. Demetra is hitting doubles like crazy. She can throw really good now before she couldn't throw really good. She didn't hit really good last summer either but when this summer came along she can hit a ball really good she can run really fast. One day this summer Demetra hitted a double at Richmond Hill. Her softball team sang extra extra. Demetra got some of her old teammates from last summer like Alessia Alexandra Nicole Elena Charlottle Olivia Daniella. They also changed since the last time that Demetra saw them. They also got a new teammate her name is Talia she is really good pitcher, Talia can throw really good. Talia is really good player at softball. She is a really nice girl and a sweet person. Alessia is really sweet person she is really nice person inside and outside of softball she is a caring person too. She is my awesome. Alessia is one of the nicest, caring, sweetest person I have ever known. Alessia has really good throws, She is really good at hitting the ball too. Nicole is a really good pitcher as well, Nicole is really nice person too, She is really good at hitting too, Nicole can throw sometimes she can't catch the ball sometimes. Alexandra is really nice person as well. She is really good at pitching, She is really good at hitting the ball. Elena is one of the coolest person i had ever known she is really pretty, She is really good at hitting the ball. She got hurt in her ankle area. She can really catch the ball. Charlottle is one of the coolest person i have ever known as well, she is really good at throwing the ball, She is also the awesome as well. Olivia is one of the nicest person as well she is really sweet she can run fast, She is really good at hitting the ball too. She is really good at catching the ball too. Daniella is one of the sweetest person i have ever knew, we go to the same school we see each other in the hallways, we always see each other around the school. Daniella is really good at throwing the ball, She is also really good at the hitting the ball as well.

This summer the girls had there first practice was on a Tuesday like last summer was on a Tuesday too. The girls practice for there first game. At there first game of the season Demetra hit a double for her first hit of the season. She ran to second base. The whole team was cheering. Demetra has improved a lot since last summer she has been hitting balls, she has a really good throwing arm. This summer when the girls were versing Aqua pool. Demetra got hit in the lip she was in so much pain when she got hit in the lip. Demetra couldn't feel her lip for a week. She kept everyone posted on Instagram. Demetra's lip is feeling better but the scar part hasn't gone away yet. The girls won their first game of the season. They had snacks right after the game ended. They went home and got some rest from the game. When the tournament some around. The girls won 3/4 of the games at the tournament. Demetra won MVP for when the girls were playing against Richmond Hill. Aqua pool needed some players to play for them for their two last games one against Citymark another one against Richmond Hill. Demetra played for Aqua pool for their two last games. she hitted a double when she was playing for Aqua pool. When her original teammates return to play against Citymark some of the Aqua pool players were playing for our team. The girls tried their best to win against Citymark but they didn't win. The girls have practice every Tuesday when it rains the coach has to cancel the practice.


End file.
